1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the security art and, more particularly, to a securing device for surfboards and related recreational implements, to prevent their theft. The securing device for surfboards according to the present invention provides a means for securely attaching a mechanism with an attached length of cable that is capable of being locked in place with a padlock to the surf leash anchoring device sealed within a cavity in the upper surface of a surfboard. Such anchoring devices, commonly and hereinafter referred to as "leash plugs," are installed on most surfboards to provide a tie point for the attachment of a surf leash. Surf leashes, such as those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,041,562 and 4,610,634 are used to facilitate the retrieval of the surfboard when its user falls into the water. In use, the securing device is attached to a fixed object prior to being secured to the leash plug. Once the securing device is locked in place to the leash plug with a padlock, the removal of the surfboard is prevented.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, some surfboard locking mechanisms have required that special attachments be permanently attached to the surfboard. These attachments are not common to surfboard construction, and require special installation. Two prior art surfboard securing devices, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,394 and 4,820,220, both require modification of the surfboard by requiring the installation of special attachments. Other standard locks or cables must encircle the surfboard to secure it, possibly damaging the fragile fiberglass exterior of the surfboard.
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a securing device designed and constructed to enable it to attach to the leash plug that is installed on most surfboards. The most commonly used leash plug consists of a small cylindrical plastic plug securely mounted flush within the flat upper surface of a surfboard. A metal pin is radially disposed between the inner cylindrical wall surfaces of the plug and attached securely thereto providing an attachment for a surf leash. Because of the relatively small size and configuration of typical leash plugs, attachment of conventional padlocks or cables to the leash plug pin is not possible. By design, the present invention attaches to the existing leash plug and there is less risk of damaging the fragile exterior of a surfboard, nor are modifications of the surfboard necessary.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a device which is quick and easy to operate within a beach environment.